The Bloody Truths and Traditions
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "The thought planted her seeds of corruption and turned her into a fanged monster, a spider, a master of complexity and trickery. Her seeds grew into her new marriages and new tragic deaths." Drabble. The story behind the deaths of Blaise's stepfathers


**The Bloody Truths and Traditions**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: This story is inspired by the traditions challenge and Lizzie. Here is the Mrs. Zabini fic I promised! Oh and I changed the pronouns from the bit of the song to match the character.**_

_"She sits upon this throne and picks at all the bones of her husbands she's devoured."_

_-Black Widow by Alice Cooper_

She used to be kind and in love with a man that were her Heavens and Earth. He was everything until one day he died leaving her with a beautiful baby boy, who was _her _heir and looked exactly like her.

_That was before her lavish lifestyle and power crumbled._

As soon as people heard about rumors (that were _very _true) about her financial problems her power and influence started to lose it's glistening beauty. She wasn't going to be special anymore if she didn't do something. Her prized possession, her baby, would be lost and hurt in the world. She had to maintain her status and give her child a better life.

_Night by night she dressed elegantly and stunningly, acting kind and good natured, shy even, until her web was complete and her sticky threads wrapped her prey under her slender, golden finger._

She didn't think she could actually trick him the first night but she managed to do so pretending it was all a movie and she was the lead actress, the best in the business. Suddenly each night was easier and soon she didn't put any effort at all. He was always lost in her beautiful, cold, hungry onyx eyes or her lush, plump, ripe rose red lips.

He was a pig in a sense. He was the weaker man and she twisted his heartstrings until he bent down on one knee. She took that moment as her most successful moment.

_She regained her status and her mindless, obedient, socially inclined little girls. Dolls that she could mend, make better, or destroy, smashing them into thousands of little porcelain pieces._

She was glorious and stunning at _her _wedding and _her _boy was given the _highest _honor as ring bearer (since he was only three at the time). She played with her prey, the man so desperate for her, playing rough with her little toy the night of the honeymoon.

_She had gone through everything to validate their marriage even consummating with the horrid man._

She waited letting plots and schemes flood her mind. Finally she had the perfect one and now a year and a half later she was prepared to get rid of a nuisance. She made it look like the incompetent house elf she had convinced him to get slipped him not creamer in his coffee but a poison that looked similar to the French creamer he used.

_"I can't believe he's gone! No! This couldn't have happened. I wanted to grow old with him!"_

She smirked when the Aurors left her home with the memory modified house elf. The little house elf truly believed he did it. How fine, brilliant her work had been. That same night she wrapped her arms around her little Blaise and told him all about life and how unfair things can be but to remember he always had one person he could count on.

_She would always take care of Blaise since he was the perfect male image of her. She always loved herself; she was always comfortable and happy with herself._

Then when the money started getting tighter as Blaise's fifth birthday approached she began to wonder if maybe with her wealth (despite it being a few thousand Galleons under what it used to be), her beauty, and her lies if she could do it again.

_The thought planted her seeds of corruption and turned her into a fanged monster, a spider, a master of complexity and trickery. Her seeds grew into her new marriages and new tragic deaths. Her conniving and brilliant mind made new bloody, messy traditions and bloody, unnecessary truths._

She hears the whispers behind closed doors and behind her back but she knows no one can prove she did anything and with every warning a man's curiosity grew and his common sense diminished, growing smaller and smaller.

_Everyone likes danger and excitement and as long as everyone knows her, she get more and more prospective clients. Besides she would never quit this game of cat and mouse especially since she always win._

_**Please don't favorite without reviewing! R and R!**_


End file.
